Currently there is a wide range of methodologies to obtain seaweed-based fertilizers.
The pending patent request WO2013/108188 describes a method to obtain fertilizers. The method the application of high pressures to seaweeds to release its intracellular content. This extract is complemented with zeolite and meat and bone meal (MBM). The application does not claim the product in its current commercial form, i.e. pellet or grind down. This document is part of the state of the art.
Patent EP1534757 claims a process to obtain a fertilizer and phycocolloids in parallel. The extraction of the fertilizer includes washing the seaweeds; blend the seaweed through milling; filtering and recovery of the liquid phase; addition of a certain preservative; concentration through evaporation or by the use of membranes. The method does not mention acid and/or base treatment, and for that reason the incorporation of a preservative is probably required. This patent is part of the state of the art.
Patent CL 47236 from the Universidad de los Lagos claims a method that includes the use of HCl as the acidifying agent and K2CO3 as the alkalizing agent for the treatment of the seaweeds Macrocystis pyrifera and Ulva rigida, obtaining a liquid final product (Makromix).
Comparatively, the product of the present invention is superior to other products obtained by comparable procedures, because of the particularity of the process and the raw material used, allow to achieve a higher bioavailability of the nutrients contained in the seaweeds and this is traduced in better yields, both in the modalities of foliar (soil) application as in the phase of seed germination.
In the quest of better field results, the present invention differs in key aspects from the process that delivers a superior product, like the use of a different pool of seaweeds, the use of acetic acid and KOH, that finally result in higher process yield and quality of the final product.